The Killing of the AnimeManga Characters
by Mihiru-chan
Summary: What happens when you put to goddess of death, magic powers, Live AnimeManga characters, and a really long...black out?(Oo) Well? A whole lot of Choas (And Killing!)


_**Killing of the Anime/Manga Characters**_

Hello everyone! This story is full of well. Meeting (and killing) Anime/manga characters.(Don't forget Killing) Here is the first chappie. (Finally!) Shut Up!(KILLING!) Sry my stupid, annoying, conscience. I give credit to my friend goddess of crossovers for helping me with the story a bit.(I LOVE KILLING!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime/manga mentioned in this story. But I do own Takai and Zetsumie and Bob. Who you will find out about later.

**Character Profile:**

Name: Zetsumie Maira

Age: 19

Height: 5' 8"

Hair: Waist length, midnight black hair with green highlights

Eyes: Dark green eyes

Facts: 1st death goddess.

Wings: Dark purple and black with a little red (devil's wings)

Species: Fox demon

Skin color: Pale white

Siblings: 1 year older sister (though they look identical)

Spirit Element: Fire

Weapons:

Sword

Martial Arts

Archery

(They all are about equal)

Lives: In the Maira Kingdom

Name: Takai Maira

Age: 18

Height: 5' 8"

Hair: Waist length, midnight black hair with dark purple highlights

Eyes: Dark green eyes

Facts: 2nd death goddess

Wings: Dark purple and black with a little red (devil's wings)

Species: Fox demon

Skin color: Pale white

Siblings: 1 year younger sister (though they look alike)

Spirit Element: Lightning

Weapons:

Archery

Sword

Martial Arts

(They all are about equal)

Lives: In the Miara Kingdom

**Deep into space was a small world called Maira world. This planet was so small and unnoticeable that no one realized it was there until anime and manga characters started to disappear from their shows and books. Something weird was happening in Maira world something bad?**

****

"**Zetsumie I'm sooo bored. Can't we go somewhere?" Takai whined at her sister who was getting more and more angry by the minute. **

"**You know," Zetsumie said as she tried to suppress her anger. "We wouldn't be here if you hadn't burned all the hair off our emperor!" **

"**Hmph! He looked better with out it anyways." Takai said not taking the blame that was rightfully given to her. **

"**Well maybe so, but that is no excuse! We could be out in the village and not banded to some little cottage with only our possessions if you had left our lord the way he was!" **

"**You dared me to!" Takai retorted again. **

"**Hmph. Whatever." Zetsumie turned away from her sister and started to read some manga. **

**Takai, still bored, decided to pester her sister a little. "Hey whacha ya reading?? **

"**A manga book." Her sister said grouchily and turned away from Takai again. **

"**What series?" **

"**InuYasha."**

**That is when Takai had an idea that may break, and probably will, the hearts of all anime and manga fans. **

**She snapped her fingers. "Hey I have an Idea Zetsumie. Let's summon the characters of our favorite animes and mangas here to see what the characters are really like!"**

**Zetsumie looked up in shock. "Absolutely not! Besides these are nothing but drawings on paper. There not real." **

"**But we have the power to make them real?" Takai said trying to tempt her sister to her side. **

"**No." Zetsumie kept her answer the same. **

"**But why not sister?" She whined. The only way for her to make anime and manga characters real and summon them to this very cottage was with her sisters help. **

"**Because I said so and I'm older plus you need my help so there." She stuck her tongue out. **

**Takai got an evil glint in her eyes. "If you don't help me than I'll tell everyone in town about how you cross dressed and thought you were a boy as soon as we get out of here."**

**Zetsumie gulped as she remembered that painful memory and all the details...she got up. **

"**I hate you." **

"**Don't worry sis," Takai said while smiling. "I love you too."**

**Takai started to read the spell that would make inanimate objects become real _and_ summoned here. **

"**!(!( )(&!!(! !)&!(!((!!" Takai called out in a strange and foreign language. **

**Right after she spoke that spell is suddenly became night. **

"**What the Hell?! Takai!! What spell were you reading?!" **

"**Zetsumie, you know which one I was reading. The one that brought inanimate objects to life and-oh no," **

**Even through the darkness you could see Takai's face drain off all color. **

"**Takai? What spell was that?" **

"**A light outage spell," she said quietly. **

"**Oh, so we just have to fix a fuse right?" Zetsumie went over to the power box. **

"**No, that's not what I mean. I mean a light outage spell, um, on the sun to our world?? **

"..."

"**Zetsumie?" **

"..."

"**Zetsumie are you okay?" Takai asked concerned. **

"..."

"**Are you even alive or what?" **

"**WHAT?!?!?!" Zetsumie suddenly burst out. **

"**Um, sister."**

"**What the hell where you thinking Takai?! Now we are in even more trouble with our kingdom you dope!!" **

"**Hey, it was right next to the spell I was going to read! I just read the wrong one!" Takai protested no longer concerned for her sister. **

"**Than fix it!" Zetsumie yelled angrily in Takai's face. **

"**I can't! Light won't be restored for fifty years!"**

"**Oh no! What are we going to do Takai?" **

"**Summon the anime and manga characters!" She said cheerily, clearly not caring about the situation at hand. **

"**No. Out of the question for now. We have to restore light!" Zetsumie shouted at her sister. **

**Takai sighed. "I TOLD YOU, there's no way to do that. It will restore it's self. In fifty years. Now lets summon those characters from InuYasha." **

"**No way. Not now at least." **

"**Cross dresser." **

"**Okay! Lets summon those characters!" Zetsumie said with fake excitement while thinking of all the ways to kill Takai. **

"**Yeah!"**

"** $%$ !#& ()()(()(&&& ()()()() $$%!!" **

**A giant vortex appeared in the room and a few moments later an anime character from InuYasha popped out. It was Kagome. **

"**Hehehehe. IIIIINNNNUUUUYYYYASSSHHAAA! Hehehehe." Kagome giggled. Though after a moment or so Kagome stopped laughing and looked around.**

"**Where am I?!" Kagome started to run around the room looking for something familiar.**

"**Where is InuYasha?!" She yelled as she shook Takai. **

"**Ouch! Not so loud! I have sensitive ears." Takai told Kagome.**

"**I said WHERE IS INUYASHA?!?!?!?!" She yelled right into Takai's face. "He better not be off with that bitch, Kikyo! If he is I swear on my life he WILL pay, and as for the bitch the only thing she'll be seeing is Hell!"**

"**KAGOME!! Calm down! He is not, I repeat NOT with Kikyo! He just hasn't arrived yet!" Takai yelled. "Opps. Gomennasai. I didn't mean to ye..." But she was cut off by Kagome.**

"**Hehehehehe! Goodie! Now where's InuYasha? Is he..." She started up again. **

**Does this girl have InuYasha on the brain all the time or _what?_ **

**Takai and Zetsumie looked at Kagome with one eye twitching each. **

**Right when Kagome opened her mouth to speak more, Zetsumie quickly covered it with her hand and froze her. **

"**Wow! Who would have expected Kagome to be like _that_?" Takai asked her sister in a daze. **

"**No one." Zetsumie said in a daze as well. **

"**It was like she was high on something...maybe hair spray? Hmm?" Takai thought out loud. "Oh well! Let's summon another one!!" **

"**Whatever."**

**So Takai repeated the spell, the vortex came, and another character popped again. **

"**InuYasha!" Takai said happily. **

"**Where the hell am I?!" He asked after a moment. **

"**Maira world." Zetsumie answered this time and watched InuYasha's reaction. **

**He looked around the room and when he saw Kagome? **

"**So you finally found a way to silence the bitch eh? Nice work." He smiled. **

"**Yeah. She talks too much." **

"**Sword!!" InuYasha suddenly said getting up to steal the sword. **

"**Woah, Woah! My sword! No touching!" Zetsumie said while guarding her sword.**

"**Hey finders keepers so hand it over!" InuYasha said putting his hand out. "Unless you have a death wish?" **

"**Oh no, I'm dead already and same with Takai. That threat doesn't bother me." Zetsumie said while waving him off. "Now leave my sword alone got it?"**

"**Dead?" InuYasha looked shocked, but than snapped out of it. "That is my sword not yours!" **

"**It's mine!" **

"**No mine!"**

"**It's mine!" **

"**No mine!"**

"**Guys, guys!" Takai said getting in between the two with an annoyed look. **

**InuYasha and Zetsumie weren't paying attention though. They were too busy have a heated glaring contest. If looks could kill they would have been six feet under. Twice! **

"**Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you two fight for the sword." **

"**Alright you're on girlie." InuYasha said looking real confident in him self. **

"**Girlie?" A pissed off Takai asked InuYasha just to see if she heard right. "A GIRLIE?!" **

"**Yeah? What's it to ya?" **

**Zetsumie started to laugh. **

"**What is so funny bitch?" InuYasha asked angrily. **

**Zetsumie laughed some more. "You'll see." **

**For you see, Zetsumie knew what would happen if Takai was called a name even if it wasn't directed exactly at her. Takai would go crazy. **

"**What are you-"**

**InuYasha?? Takai cut InuYasha off and towered over him. (A/N: Basically she is like when someone is angry and their bangs are covering their eyes.)**

"**Um, yes?" **

"**I challenge you to a duel!" **

"**Oh yeah? Let's fight!"**

"**Zetsumie you don't mind that I fight for you do you?" Takai asked her sister. **

"**Not at all! Now I get to dress up as a cheerleader!" Instantly Zetsumie was dressed in a cheerleading outfit with Japans symbol bandanna tied around her head waving pom-poms and shouting, "Go Takai! Go Takai! Go Takai!" **

"**You want me to die?" InuYasha asked in disbelief. **

"**Um..." She shrugged her shoulders happily and started to **

**cheer again. "Go Takai! Go Takai!" **

**He sweat dropped anime style. "Great. Well I can take her. Besides she's just a girl!!"**

"**Pass me my Black Lightening Sword." Takai said without taking her eyes off him. **

"**Black Lightening Sword? What the hell is that?" InuYasha asked getting more confused by the moment. **

**The idiotic Hanyou knew one important thing though- he was going to win that sword. **

**Oh how wrong he was. **

"**Okay." Zetsumie went in the back to get Takai's sword. **

**A few minutes later she came back with a sword almost identical sword. **

"**Hey, you said that's your sword!" InuYasha accused. **

**Zetsumie smirked and said, "So you admit it's my sword?" **

"**What?" InuYasha realized the fatal mistake he said that could get him? his? sword. "No, it's mine. I...I just said the wrong thing!" **

"**Okay whatever, though you better watch your back." She pointed out as Takai took a flying leap and pulled her sword out of its sheath. **

**Lightening flared along the sides of the sword as though it had its own aura. **

**InuYasha was so deep into his awe that he didn't realize the sharp metal hurdling toward him. **

**Quickly he pulled out the tetsuiaga and blocked. **

**Takai's sword was similar to InuYasha's though the blade was black and red. **

"**Go Takai! Go Takai! Go Takai!" Zetsumie still cheered while throwing her pom-poms everywhere. (A/n: Oo) **

**Takai slammed her sword down at InuYasha over and over again while InuYasha desperately tried to block. **

"**Black Lightening Rage!" She called out as She stood a little while away from him and, as the name says, black lightening flew from the sword towards InuYasha. **

**With that the match was over. Takai won. **

"**You didn't kill him did you?" Zetsumie asked as she imagined swarms of angry InuYasha lovers attack her.gulp **

"**There's only one way to find out." Takai answered as she sheathed her sword and sat down on Zetsumie's bed. **

"**What?" The owner of the bed asked. **

"**Check the manga to see if there's still pictures of him." She said as she skipped through an InuYasha manga. **

"**That's not going to do any good if he's still here Takai!" Zetsumie rubbed her head. "I have a better idea." **

**She went over to Kagome and unfroze her.**

"**IIIIINNNNUUUUYYYYAAASSSHHHAAA!!!" Kagome ran over to him and jumped on his back. "Are you alright InuYasha?! Oh my InuYashaaaaa!!" She started to wail. **

"**Kag..ome..NOT? HELPING?!!!" InuYasha said in between breaths. **

"**You're alive? YAY!!!! InuYasha I looove you sooo much!!" She grabbed his neck and gave him a very tight hug. **

"..."

"**InuYasha?" **

"..."

"**Oh no my InuYasha!" **

"..."

"**Kagome" Takai said. "He wasn't dead _before_, but now he is! You strangled him to death!" **

"**Huh?" Kagome asked not quite getting it, but than started to cry. Real tears. "He's dead??" **

"**Oh-no" Zetsumie was crying too. **

"**Why are you crying? We kill people every day!" **

**Zetsumie wasn't listening though. She was too into her own world thinking about how she was going to die by angry mobs? InuYasha mobs? Let me tell you those are some BIG mobs! **

"**InuYasha I'm so sor-rry," Kagome said softly while crying. She must have really missed InuYasha. **

"**Zetsumie. I feel so bad." Takai said down. She must have thought it was her fault that InuYasha was dead-it was Kagome's though. **

"**You should! We are going to die!" She shouted and went back to pacing. **

"**Not about that. About Kagome and InuYasha. Isn't there something we can do?" Takai started to cry a little. (A/n: Aw? **

**So sad. TT .) **

"**Idiot." Zetsumie said and waved her hand at InuYasha. "Okay he's alive now leave me alone!" **

"**Sis, how'd ya do that?" Takai asked as she wiped her remaining tears away. **

"**Because it's a spell you'll learn next year of the forbidden arts-black magic. A revival spell BUT there's a condition." Zetsumie explained. **

"**What?" Takai didn't like the sound of this. **

"**So you mean... He's alive?!" Kagome asked as she wiped some tears off her face. **

"**Yes, but only until we can send him to heaven or Hell. That's about three hours." **

"**But he's alive right now?" Kagome asked again. **

"**Yes. In a way. You can never _really_ revive some one. It goes against nature." Zetsumie pointed out. **

"**But he's alive now!" Kagome said going perky. Clearly She didn't understand what Zetsumie was saying. **

"**He's not really alive than is he." Takai said. It came out more as a statement than a question. **

"**No. I just wanted to be able to think for a moment. I couldn't with Kagome crying."**

"**What were you thinking about?" Asked Takai curious. **

"**About how we are going to die." Zetsumie said asked she watched a run her imagined, but very well drawn, death. **

"**Huh?" Takai didn't get it. **

"**You know why I didn't want to summon anime characters here? Because if one dies we are going to die! With all those anime and Manga mobs were as good as dead." **

"**Oh yeah" Takai said slowly. "I'm to young to die!" **

"**Same here." **

"**UGH. Where am I?" Asked InuYasha. **

"**InuYasha." Zetsumie said in a very serious voice.**

"**Huh who are you? Where am I?" A confused InuYasha asked.**

"**I'm Zetsumie. Remember?" Zetsumie told him.**

"**Hmmm. Now it's all coming back to me. Kagome frozen. The sword. The battle. Kagome strangli..." He was cut off by Zetsumie.**

"**Alright InuYasha. Let's cut the chitchat and get right to the chase. We have to send you to haven or hell in less then 2 hours. Now let me and Takai decide what to do while you decide what to do with Kagome." Once she was done she walked into another room and Zetsumie followed.**

**ZETSUMIE'S POV**

"**What should we do Takai? Where should we send him? Most likely Kagome will want to go with." I asked/told Takai.**

**Then Takai grinned evilly.**

"**What are you planning Takai?" I asked her.**

**She whispered her plan to me. Then I grinned evilly.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Zetsumie and Takai walked back into the room where InuYasha and Kagome were. They had fake smiles in their faces.**

**Kagome looked at them suspiciously but found nothing out of the ordinary. Zetsumie and Takai walked up to them Zetsumie pulled out two gold rings. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Have a great honeymoon. Enjoy it you're going to be there for an eternity. A portal opened below them just as Zetsumie put the rings on them. "Have a great time in the 3rd hell! Enjoy! And you're welcome!" She called out to them then closed to portal. "You know Takai. I feel kind of bad about this..."**

"**Zetsumie. We had to do something. And we ARE closest to hell then haven, you know. If you have a problem with it I could always tell everyone about you cross dressing..." She was cut off by Zetsumie.**

"**No! No! I was just stating that I felt kind of bad for doing it. But it couldn't be helped. Anyways it WAS kind of fun you know."**

"**Next character. $%$ !#& ()()(()(&&& ()()()() $$%!!"**

**The black vortex appear and out came...**

****

Like it so far? Yes? No? Maybe so? Neways hope ya liked. Review if u have an idea for an anime/manga to put in.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
